emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3805 (30th July 2004)
Plot As the Dingles prepare for Sam’s departure, Charity, Cain and Sam head off to the village in the van to stock up on beer. In the village, Edna calls out to Sam. Edna tells Sam that she will see him in court and tells him that he is being brave to face up what to he's done. At the end of his going away party, Sam makes himself scarce. When Cain finds him Sam says that he’ll be a coward if he runs away but he's frightened of going to prison. Cain admits that he's afraid of prison too, but he just knows how to hide it. Sam decides he must go to court. In The Woolpack, Simon is in no mood for Val’s jokes. As he leaves Nicola spots him. Simon tells her that he meant what he said the day before and, yes, it is over. He tells her he loves her but he doesn’t want to be with someone who is vicious. She might apologise to Tash for spreading rumours about her business but soon or later something will happen that her will make her angry and vicious streak will show itself again. Simon is not impressed when Nicola says she thinks Simon is dumping her because he wants to go out with Tash. Alan is not impressed when Steph turns up on his doorstep with her luggage and announces that she is going to look after him. He tells that as far as he's concerned she's responsible for Shelley’s departure. Later, Diane goes to see Alan who is feeling sorry for himself and tells her he has no reason to get up in the morning. Diane tells him that he can’t let life pass him by and must look for Shelley. Steph is not happy when she hears that Alan wants to find Shelley. She reluctantly admits that she may have Shelley's mum's address somewhere. Diane complains about Val to Marlon. Marlon points out that Val is just chatting to the punters. Later, Diane goes ballistic when Val waltzes into the bar and bumps into her, spilling the wine she is pouring all over her white top. To make matters worse Diane notices that Val is wearing a top that belongs to her. She accuses Val of wanting everything that belongs to her. Later, Rodney goes to see Diane who makes light of the incident. After Rodney leaves Diane is upset. It looks as if Diane's feelings for her ex-husband may be getting the better of her. Cast Regular cast *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast None. Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes